Farewell Until You Die
by LilWyvernGirl
Summary: Really sad actually TT again, be prepared for character deaths! About a new digidestined who has no hope in life and finds new meaning - right when a tragedy happens.
1. Chapter 1

Farewell Until You Die… Chapter 1 Written By: LilWyvernGirl 

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Digimon, most characters, and most digimon in this fanfic. Those characters, digimon, and the series are all legal copywrites of their corresponding owners. I only own Evangeline and Wyvernmon. Please don't steal them and please don't sue. Thankies in advance.

~*~

Soft waves crashed against the glistening white beach on one of the hottest and most moist day of the year. Summer had officially gone into full swing as the temperatures rose to heats over one hundred degrees. The albatross did not seem to mind at all as the floated lazily on the oceans waves, waiting for something edible to come their way. Wind surfers could be seen in the distance as they caught what little breeze there was and rode it. The flaky sands of the beach were cramped with adults, teens and children who found the beach a perfect refuge from the heat wave.

A splash of water echoed as a young teen and her friends splashed and played in the ocean. One of the girls had a slightly dark, lavender colored hair and was wearing a blue headband on her head. Another girl had short, light brown hair with a whistle around her neck. They were also with two other girls: one with red hair and another one with strawberry striped hair. They were all having a blast when a boy with dark brown hair ran out with a surfboard and yelled a shark warning. Everyone within the vicinity of his voice leapt out of the water and onto the fluorescent beach.

The boy was laughing after he saw the girls leap in fear. The lavender haired girl turned to him and gave him an angry stare. "Davis! Why in the world are you laughing? We could have been hurt!"

"He held back his laughter for a second. "I'm laughing because there isn't a shark out there Yolei!"

"Wha…! Why you little… I'll get you for that Davis!!" Yolei started chasing Davis as he taunted her from a distance. The other boys present just laughed at Yolei and Davis and went over to the other girls.

The boys were all teens and young teens, all in high school. One of the boys had slightly long, dark violet hair and sapphire eyes. Another had messy, blond hair and crystal blue eyes also, and another blond with longer and matching eyes beside him. Another was younger than the rest with pine green eyes and very short hair, and beside him stood the oldest of the boys who had dark blue hair and shining blue eyes. The last two boys were in the middle of the group; the first boy had brown hair and matching eyes while the other had red hair and dark eyes.

The boy with the brown hair walked up to the girls and addressed the girl with the red hair. "Hey, are you alright Sora?"

"Yeah, are you alright?" the longer haired blond added needlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tai. Don't worry about me Matt." Sora replied politely.

"Hey, Kari. Are you ok? Davis can be such a jerk sometimes." The other blond said, addressing the shorthaired girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine T.K." She replied.

The red haired boy and the eldest boy went over to the strawberry haired girl. "Mimi, are you ok?" they said simultaneously, much to their dismays.

"Yes, thanks. I'm fine. Thanks Izzy, Joe." She replied with a smile. They children started to mingle with each other until Davis and Yolei came running their way. Davis ran behind the youngest boy and the longhaired boy.

"Help Ken! Yolei's a crazed maniac!" Davis yelled from behind the longhaired boy.

"Well, she has good reason to be mad at you Davis." The youngest boy replied.

"Aww… you're no help Cody! Ken… Eep! Here she comes!" Davis turns and continues to run, this time into the ocean. Yolei makes an attempt to go after him, but she decides not to get her hair wet.

"OK Davis, you win! You can stay out in the ocean as long as you want!" Yolei said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Davis started to swim back to shore but Yolei scared him back.

"Looks like Davis is going to stay cool for the rest of the day!" T.K. said playfully.

"Hey! Who asked _you _T.J.! It's not my fault I'm stuck out here!" Davis yelled.

Everyone laughed as Davis swam back ashore, this time Yolei didn't chase him off.

"Hey everyone! Let's go back to our spot and get something to eat!" Tai declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied as they all headed up shore to their spot on the beach.

~*~

A soft breeze picked up in a sleepy forest, the leaves of the trees chimed together to create sweet sounds. A songbird came humming through the forest singing its two sweet songs at once. As it hummed by, a fox peeped out of hiding and pranced around on the forest floor for a while. Then it purred softly as another fox came out of hiding and the two began to play games with each other. The songbird continued to sing and hum though the forest as it played with the leaves of the chiming trees.

Then a young girl entered into view tentively. She was very timid and soft looking. She was only five foot at her highest and had slightly long, curly, maroonish-brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown and had a small tinge of gold within the iris of her eye. Her complexion was that of an Asian girl of islander descent, her copper tone tanned to an even darker color. She gazed around herself, checking for some unknown presence. Then, finally satisfied with her findings, she knelt down and sat by a nearby tree. The songbird fluttered over to where she was sitting and landed on her shoulder. She turned and gazed at the bird. The songbird chirped with curiosity at her and cocked its head to the side, and then it fluttered away into the distance. The two foxes came close to her and played at her feet joyously. She gazed at them then turned her stare to the canopy above her. The crystalline rays of sun flooded into the forest in droplets of iridescent light.

She put her head in her arms and sighed. _Forevermore, I'll never forget the days of my past and the news days I have seen._ She whispered to herself watching the foxes. _The things I've seen these last few years have been confusing, especially the strange lizard that insisted on following me. At least now, I've lost it, but when it leaves, it feels like something inside of me had just died. I really feel attached to that strange lizard somehow. Somehow…_ Her thoughts trailed off as her eyelids fell and she began to dream once again.

~-~-~*~-~-~

So, How'd you like my fanfic? Was it hard to understand? Were there a lot of grammatical errors? Was there a lot of spelling errors? Want the next part? e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading my fic! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Farwell Until You Die… Chapter 2 Written By: LilWyvernGirl 

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Digimon, most characters, and most digimon in this fanfic. Those characters, digimon, and the series are all legal copywrites of their corresponding owners. I only own Evangeline and Wyvernmon. Please don't steal them and please don't sue. Thankies in advance.

~*~

In the Digital World Agumon and the other Digimon were playing together under the warm, cell-shaded sun. Everything had been peaceful after they were again separated from their partners. Nothing had disturbed the peace for six months and already they were playing in the sun and wading around on sandy beaches. Even the partners of the newer digidestined were there. They felt that it was safe to say nothing would happen anymore, suffice to say that when they encountered a new enemy last time it was a couple years down the line. It seemed as though nothing would happen on this perfect day here in the Digital World.

"Com'on you guys! Last one out there is a rotten Digi-egg!" Agumon shouted as he leaped into the waves.

"You can count me in!" V-mon replied as he dove into the crystalline waters. The others followed with the exception of Gabumon, who was too embarrassed to take his fur off and get into the water. Gatomon wouldn't get in either because of her strong hate of any liquid touching her fur.

"Hey, Gabumon, Gatomon, arn'tcha gonna get in with us?" Armadillomon asked as he sat on V-mon's head, who, consequently, leaned backwards, dunking Armadillomon into the water.

"No, no, it's ok. I'll just stay out here. Don't worry about me you guys. I'll be fine out here." Gabumon stuttered shyly, trying not show his distress.

"What about you Gatomon?" Piyomon asked her furry friend.

"No thank you! I don't want my fur to be all yucky from that stuff!" Gatomon hissed, not too thrilled about the likeliness of her fur being matted with water.

"OK, then. Your loss!" Gomamon piped as he swam in circle on his back. Armadillomon popped his head up and pulled Gomamon under and the two started to wrestle each other underwater.

"You're all crazy…" Gatomon said a little annoyed.

They all laughed and continued to have their fun as the sun lined up with the polygonal sun lined up with the horizon of the digital world.

~*~

Evening set in quickly on the Digital World and all of the activity of the day had subsided and drifted into a restless sleep as the night began its slow crawl over the land. The Digimon of the Digidestined had ceased their play by the ocean and had taken shelter in the nearby woods to rest until the dawn is regenerated once more.

Everything seemed to come to a slow as the Digimon began to rest their wary bodies. The crashing waves on the beach slowed and became soft lulls on the crystalline sand. The clear sky glistened with stars and the vibrant moon hung effortlessly in the sky, not a single cloud in sight to hide is eerie luminescence. Not a thing disturbed the passive gaze of the night sky and its moon.

As time flew, dark clouds began to shadow over the hushed land. The moon was engulfed in the ghostly vapor as the dark clouds swallowed up the sky. The ocean's mesmerizing pull slowly came to a stagnant stop. The cool breeze held its breath and the whistle of the night halted, as if afraid of some unknown force. Slowly, the dark vapor engulfed everything within its compelling grasp. 

A dark figure appeared in the mist, barely silhouetted by the dark haze. It seemed like a ghostly shadow, barely visible, as it seemed to weave in and out of the fog. Though no physical features could be seen, its eyes glowed enchantingly in the silhouette's facial area. The eyes were crimson red, with the aura of sanguinity glowing in the centers of the eyes. A sliver of black could be seen in the center of each eye, never moving, never changing. The eyes stared coldly in the direction it was focusing on, though nothing could be seen at all; the thick, dark mist encasing everything in its grasp. Then the eyes disappeared, along with the shifty silhouette. 

Slowly, some of the vapor withdrew from its firm grip on the world, as it retreated back to the darkness it came from. As view was slowly restored, the world that returned was not the world of the beginning. It was tainted with darkness; the color completely seeped out and left to waste. The ocean's sweet, lustful waters were cold, and barren; the shimmer on its coat now gone with the vapor. The sky was empty, the stars and the moon torn from their seat in the skies. Everything was dead and useless.

Darkness has fallen unto the Digital World without a thing to say a word of it to the protectors of its land. Nothing- not even a wisp of wind.

~-~-~*~-~-~

So, How'd you like my fanfic? Was it hard to understand? Were there a lot of grammatical errors? Was there a lot of spelling errors? Want the next part? e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading my fic! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Farwell Until You Die… Chapter 3 Written By: LilWyvernGirl 

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Digimon, most characters, and most digimon in this fanfic. Those characters, digimon, and the series are all legal copywrites of their corresponding owners. I only own Evangeline and Wyvernmon. Please don't steal them and please don't sue. Thankies in advance.

~*~

"Allrighty then! Let's go to the Digital World!" Yolei yelled out as she held out her D-3 until the computer screen and the screen of her D-3 were parallel. Everyone else waited in a hushed silence.

Two months of their summer vacation had already gone by and they wanted to spend their last week with their old friends the Digimon. They had been getting along rather nicely since the defeat of Malomyotismon. They went to the movies, played games together, caught some rays, and caught some waves together. Everyone was happy and joyful, knowing that at any time they can go visit the Digital World and see their friends again. Little did they know that something had gone wrong. Something had happened. Something that will change them emotionally and mentally.

The port did not open. "Wha…?" Yolei looked at the computer screen. Something was different. The port was slightly changed, as if a small child had tinkered with her mother's makeup. The light on the screen was a different shape. The light greatly resembled a bat's wing except blood red in color.

"Yolei! What'd you do wrong!" Davis growled, impatient to see his partner V-mon.

"I didn't do anything wrong! It won't open! Grr!" Yolei was just as impatient as Davis to see her Digimon, but her temper was at the same height as his and a battle would break out if it weren't for Kari.

"Hey you guys, settle down. We'll find a way to open the Digiport somehow. We just have to have patience. Maybe we should try again, and if that doesn't work we can go talk to Izzy about it." Kari said softly in her molasses-sweet voice.

"OK then! Let's try again! This time I'll open it!" Davis said, trying to impress Kari.

"Why do _you_ have to open the port, huh Davis? I'm just as good as you!" Yolei hissed angrily.

"Well I'm the leader, so I should do it!"

"What! I am not hearing that!"

"Well you should! I'm gonna open that port!"

"You couldn't even do that if your life depended on it!"

"Hey now, just a minute! Calm down." T.K. attempted to interject, but failed.

"You know what T.J.? Butt out!" Davis growled.

"His name is T.K. Davis," Kari stated stiffly "and Yolei, just give it up."

"Wow, that's a first." Cody said, a little startled by Kari's notion to back up Davis.

"That's better. Digiport open!" Davis said holding out his D-3. Silence. Still nothing happened. 

"Why won't the port open? It opened many times before…" Ken wondered aloud.

"I don't know why, but I think we should go ask Izzy for some help." Kari notioned. The rest agreed as they headed out of the computer lab to go to Izzy's.

~*~

A young Asian girl sat in a forest of cherry trees whose blossoms were blooming with soft dove-white flowers that swayed in the warm, tropical wind. She gazed out into the forest at the trickling stream that was off into the distance. Small rounded stones spotted the stream with a sense of perfection and surrealism. The whole forest seemed surreal: every shadow held a little magic, every blossom contained a mysterious aura, the stream trickled along with perfection, and every blade of grass and every living thing had the aura of tranquility. 

In the distance, a strange creature could be seen. It had large, bright, topaz eyes. It had dull, pastel-colored, forest green scales that covered it from head to toe with the exception of the circular and crescent-shaped silver markings that covered its scaly body in specific spots. Small, wing-like fins came out of its head and swayed in the wind, gently rubbing against its hornless head. Two sharp, perfectly white incisors could be seen protruding out of its mouth. It had the body structure of a small dragon, but with one exception: it had no forelimbs. Its single tail had two pairs of poisonous, silver spikes that jutted outward from either side of the tail's tip. An Indian dream charm that hung around its long neck chimed softly when the wind swam by it. Its two, delicately small hind feet had three toes each and at the end of each toe, a shimmering, sickle-sharp, claw clung to the ground with unnoticeable force.

It gazed out with moral tranquility at the trickling stream it was residing by. It was so innocent from where it stood and it was almost invisible to anything else beside it as it sat stalk still in the presence of the beating wind. After what seemed like agonizingly long hours, it lifted its majestic head and turned to the girl that sat a distance away from it. It turned its head to the side curiously, and then finally spoke in a honey-smooth feminine voice, "Evangeline…"

The Asian girl looked up at the wyvern with no aspect of recognition or familiarity of the voice or looks of the thing that had spoken her name. "Huh? Yes, that's my name… what do you want?" The girl's voice was similar to the wyvern's voice but hers carried the feel of a thick, Asian accent.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your life partner, Premon. Don't you remember me?"

"Yes, but, why won't you leave me alone? I don't like to be bothered. Just leave me alone." Evangeline turned away from Premon.

"Why? You and I are-…"

"NO, just leave me alone. All you do is make me feel uncomfortable and needed… I'm not needed by anyone. Just leave me alone. I've been alone for a long time, I don't need you now."

"But-…"

"No, I don't need you in my life, so go away."

"But _I_ need _you_, Evangeline. The Digital World needs you-…"

"Nobody needs me. Nobody has ever needed me. Why would that change now?"

"Because you-…"

"Nobody needs me, OK? I've always been alone and I will be alone, so go away!"

Evangeline got up and turned away from Premon. Premon looked up at her and was about to say something more, but Evangeline's swift steps stopped her from saying anything. Evangeline disappeared into the distance and Premon was left standing there in silence, tears running down her face as a soft downpour came down, drowning the forest into silent mourning.

**~-~-~*~-~-~******

So, How'd you like my fanfic? Was it hard to understand? Were there a lot of grammatical errors? Was there a lot of spelling errors? Want the next part? e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading my fic! ^_^


End file.
